


Enough

by bbyonion



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, hiinako are their kids, yulyen is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion
Summary: Yena had always been a mischievous partner, but she has never failed to make her anniversaries with Yuri spontaneous and exciting. However, that doesn't seem to be the case for their 10th year.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 22





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on my AFF account.

* * *

Yena-yah, can you help me with this?" Yuri calls to the duck who is in the living room, squatted on the floor.

"Yeah, just a minute." Yena yells back.

Yuri peeked out from the laundry room and sees the older girl looking all serious with her back hunched over the table, scribbling something on the papers in front. On her sides are the two Japanese kids they've adopted who are patiently waiting for Yena to finish. A smile crept to her lips looking at the scene.

Yena doesn't really look like she would take anything seriously or be responsible enough to fulfill the duties of a parent but ever since they adopted two orphaned kids from Japan, Yuri noticed that the duck learned to be more responsible in life.

It's only been a year since they officially gained parental authority over Nako and Hitomi and people's opinions on the duck have changed a lot.

Even if she was dead tired from acting as an executive in both of their companies, Yena never failed to spend time with the kids. She feigns a renewed energy as she talks to them, plays with them, helps them improve their Korean better and, more often than not, get them to be her accomplice in pulling a prank on her wife.

But Yuri never complained about the latter. All she does when the kids have finally satisfyingly dismissed to their room is pamper Yena with kisses and help her get into bed.

"Yena-yah..." She calls to grab her attention again. After a few more strokes, Yena finally released the pen and stood up.

"Try to understand what any of these means and I'll explain it later." She tells the two Japanese, pointing at the Korean proverbs she's written before waddling her way towards her wife.

Yuri hums as Yena wrapped her arms around her waist from the back and nuzzled on her neck. "What is it?"

"Can you please carry the basket to our room?"

Yena looked at the laundry basket full of newly washed clothes. "Do I get a reward for this?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it."

"Aww, come on. Just one." The duck pouted her lips further towards Yuri who tries her best to lean away.

When Yuri could no longer avoid it, she pinches Yena's lips and pushes them back with her palm.

"I said I'll think about it."

Bored by what the hamster did, Yena stuck her tongue out and purposefully licked the palm of Yuri who withdrew in disgust and slapped her shoulder hard.

* * *

Yena has always been a mischievous partner yet still undeniably sweet despite all that.

Every month of their anniversary in every year, she always has a month-long planned activities to do with her wife. Sometimes it's a spontaneous out of country vacation, other times it's just a town hopping expedition. Yuri always wondered how Yena manages to get everything done even if she's busy juggling her time with family and work, especially when she finally took up the CEO position of the Choi's Video Game Development Company.

That has been going on for the entire nine—going ten—years that they've been together and she has been looking forward to the duck's plans for this year since it will be the first time they'll be celebrating it with the kids.

  
  


However, she's beginning to get skeptical about it.

She minimizes the music score she's been working on her laptop and opens the calendar.

"Only a week left..." She says her mind aloud, glancing at her wife who is sitting across the table and immensely focused on her own laptop.

As much as she enjoys watching Yena being all serious, she couldn't help but worry for her partner's sudden change of behavior. She is sure though that it is not cause by working nonstop since a week ago. Yena still does spend time with the kids but not that much with her. And Yuri doesn't even know the reason why Yena would be keeping herself busy when they're alone. And by busy, it's not her doing anything related to the company but rather it's all just her lazying around the house, either on her phone or on her laptop.

"Babe..." Yuri calls but is ignored. Yena didn't even show any reaction to the endearment which she usually does quickly respond to in the past.

On her supposed second attempt, she was interrupted by the buzzing of Yena's phone on the table. The duck answered it in a jiffy and went out of the room.

Yuri's shoulders began to slump as minutes passed since Yena walked out to answer the call. Yena never takes a call longer than five minutes when she's at home, much more when they're both working. _It ruins my rhythm_ , the duck always says. But now, it's been almost ten minutes and she is still not back in the room.

Yuri tried to focus back into her composition but the will just isn't there anymore and her mind was tied off to her wife's odd behavior.

In the end, she finally concluded that she couldn't get anything done for the day–or night–no matter how hard she tries. She closed her laptop and goes out of the room.

Her steps halted abruptly when she hears the most endearing laugh she has always loved coming from the kitchen. It sounded so genuine and full like she was the reason for it, but reality slapped her when she peeked by the door frame and saw Yena talking animatedly to whoever is on the phone. Yuri felt a tight, piercing squeeze in her heart for reasons she tries, but fails, to subdue.

"Yeah, sure. Expect me to be there before you arrive, _arass_ o? Bye."

Yuri held her ground when Yena turned to her with a dumb grin still plastered on her face. It was definitely one of the rarest moments Yuri hated the gleeful look on the duck, especially when Yena just walked past her.

"Who were you talking to?" Yuri tried so hard not to sound offensive by asking as softly as she can.

Yena, however, did not seem to favor her tone, or her question in general, and stopped in her tracks, pivoting a foot to face her wife with a raised brow. The bright smile had left no trace on her features.

"Why are you asking?"

Now, Yuri felt the question backfire on her. She inhales sharply and clenches the hem of her shirt to stop herself from raising her voice any higher than a whisper.

"Why won't you just answer the question?"

"I don't need to tell you nothing about who it was, Yuri."

The hamster's eyes were now wide in disbelief. Did Yena really say that to her? She tries to recall a single instance of their nine-year relationship that the older acted that way under any circumstance, but there was none.

Now, Yuri is certain that there is something _wrong_ going on.

"Yena–"

"Will you stop asking me questions? I've got a lot of work to finish before I leave tomorrow."

The unprecedented interruption and irritated tone in Yena's voice triggered Yuri's tears to form in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying out loud.

She's had enough of the duck's cold treatment towards her. The worst part about it is she doesn't even know why her wife is acting that way.

It took a few blinks and an audible sniffle before Yena realized what she's done, immediately pulling Yuri into her arms. A pang of guilt slapped her face and her heart fell when she hears the hamster's sobs.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." She repeats the words over and over again while tightening her hold around Yuri.

Yuri did not resist and settled in the hug until she felt okay. Yena does not let go of her immediately, still whispering her apologies in her ear.

"I'm really sorry, Yuri-yah."

Yuri clenches onto the back of Yena's shirt and shakes her head. She stops herself from saying anything and buries her face on Yena's chest.

* * *

The short episode ended with Yena guiding her to their room still with a guilty look on her face upon seeing her wife's puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Yena reaches for a black shirt that she habitually leaves hanging by the edge of the bed (which Yuri often scolds her for) and uses it to wipe Yuri's face, but the latter stops her and pulls her hand down.

"You don't have to do this. I know you're just tired from all the work that's been piled up on you." Yuri says in a low, stern tone that Yena is all too familiar about when she's not in a good mood.

"I didn't mean what I said." Yena repeats but Yuri only stares at her. Questioning. Doubting? Yena doesn't know.

The duck releases a sigh as she puts the shirt aside and held both of Yuri's hands, squeezing them softly. "It was just Yujin."

Yuri inhales sharply, her brows furrowing deep. "You never talk to Yujin that way."

Yena's brow jerked upward. "What way?"

"Overjoyed, and not sarcastic."

Yena catches something flash in her wife's eyes before she looked away. She pulls her by the chin to face her.

"You're jealous." It was a statement that Yuri doesn't even deny. Yena heaved anther sigh and kisses Yuri's knuckles. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but really, it was just Yujin and I might have been too excited about this all-expense-paid trip that I forgot how much I hated that kid."

"And you'll be gone for a week." Yuri doesn't blink when Yena nodded her head.

By the time Yena would be back from the trip, it would have been a day after their wedding anniversary already and the duck doesn't seem to even mind that at all when in the past, she always clears her schedule two day before that to spend time with her.

Yuri wanted to bring that up but eventually decides not to and instead tells her about the important mail she received earlier in the day.

"PDX wants our family to be there on the finale night." Yena only listens. "I already told them we'll just send a representative–" _because_ _we_ _will_ _be_ _celebrating_ _our_ _anniversary_ "–but they were persistent about having our presence for publicity."

"Then we'll be there." Yena says with a smile. It could pull off as something comforting but Yuri just wasn't feeling any of it.

"You should rest. I need to finish my work." Yena says then leans to kiss her on the forehead. Yuri hums at the warm feeling of her wife's lips.

* * *

"You should tell her."

"Why me? You're older, you do it."

"You're at height advantage. You do it."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"And neither does staying here."

Yuri looked up from her phone and eyes the bickering kids behind her on the salon's couch. Although trying not to make it obvious to anyone else in the room by speaking in Japanese, it was difficult not to when one of them would suddenly push the other hard, almost ending up falling on the floor.

"Look, let's settle this thru _janken._ " Nako finally suggests after failing to push the other girl and held out her hand. Yuri continues to watch out of curiosity and amusement. "Whoever wins must go tell her."

The blonde took a while to answer before holding Nako's hand. "Okay deal."

They let go of each other and clenched their fists.

"最初はグー、じゃんけんぽん！" They chanted together and threw out their moves.

One had scissors, the other a rock.

"Hah! You're it! _Ganbatte ne_ , Hiichan!" Nako cheers for the frowning Hitomi, the latter mumbling something before getting up from her seat.

Yuri notices that she was heading towards her direction. Hitomi was obviously hesitant to go near her that Yuri had to raise a brow.

"What is it, Hii?"

She didn't mean to startle her but the Japanese already jolted.

"Eomma, there's something I need to tell you." Yuri caught the way Hitomi gulped but decides not poke on it.

"Hmm?"

She glanced at the hairstylist who was busy with Yuri's hair before leaning in to whisper something and showed a picture on her phone that flipped her mom's entire mood for the day.

* * *

Soulmate ♡  
_19 Jul 2019_  
_5:23 PM_

 _**I c** _ _**an't** _ _**make** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**on** _ __ _**time** _ _**.** _  
_**There's** _ __ _**an** _ __ _**emergency** _ __ _**I** _ __ _**need** _  
_**to** _ _**settle** _ _**.** _ _**I'll** _ __ _**see** _ __ _**you** _ __ _**at** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**venue** _ _**.** _  
_**I** _ __ _**love** _ __ _**you** _ _**.** _

"Emergency my ass." Yuri scoffed and dips the phone back in her purse. She moves to grab the car keys on the table.

"Nako, Hitomi, time to go!" She yells over her shoulder and doors clicked open from the second floor, simultaneously slamming shut before two figures walked down the stairs.

Yuri smiles at them being beautifully dressed . She couldn't help but walk up to them and fondle on both of her kids' cheeks.

"Aigoo~ look at babies being so beautiful tonight! I bet you'll both be a head turner at the event."

"Ahh! Eomma! My makeup!" Nako complains and tries to avoid her mom's hand but Yuri is persistent and instead wrapped her arms around her children and rubbed their cheeks together.

Hitomi and Nako echoed the same groans and complaints about their makeup getting smudged. Yuri doesn't care about it and just laughs at them.

"Just do your retouches in the car. Let's go." 

* * *

The venue was already packed with people when they arrived. Fans and families of the contestants filled the spaces near the stage and the bleachers. Guests were also settled in front of the bleachers where Yuri and her kids were led to their table. Friends and colleagues greeted them and started chatting with each other. Nako and Hitomi began talking with their classmate Wonyoung while Yuri was dragged to another table to talk with Kwon Eunbi, a senior she's always looked up to since their high school days. And the foster mom of Yena at school.

"Where's Yena?" Eunbi askes after looking around the venue and found no familiar duck.

Yuri smiles. "She'll be late. Company emergencies." 

"Aish, that duck really should set her priorities straight. She should have come here together with her family!" 

"It's okay, unnie. It's really been just a hectic month for the company." She tries to make it sound convincing but Eunbi doesn't seem to believe it.

"No matter the reason, she should learn to manage her time properly." Eunbi clicks her tongue, her motherly aura radiating stronger while Yuri feigned a reassuring smile. "I think we need to set a dinner date so I can teach her a lesson about treating her family better."

Yuri wanted to stop her and defend her wife from Eunbi, but she can't deny that the woman does have some major points taken. 

"It was your anniversary yesterday, right?" The question made Yuri stop as she remembered that Yena didn't even call or text her a greeting the entire day. She held back her tears and swallowed the forming lump in her throat as she answered, "Yes." 

"Yuri, you know you can tell me if something's wrong, right?" 

"Yes, unnie." She forces a smile on her face again, this time, she hoped it convinced the woman enough. "Don't worry. Everything's perfectly fine. It's just been stressful for the two of us with all the company matters."

"Okay. If you say so." Eunbi shrugs before her eyes shifted to Yuri's back. "Oh, look. Here comes the duck."

Yuri turns around and sees Yena arriving together with her friends Yujin, Chaeyeon and Hyewon. As always, her wife knows how to dress to kill whenever she wants. But no matter how attractive she looks at that moment and how much she misses her wife, Yuri didn't want to talk to her. At least, not yet.

When Yena was about to look at her after greeting other colleagues, Yuri immediately turns around, wanting an escape from an encounter. But her hopes of a diversion, aka Eunbi, was already called by a staff to talk about an important part of the program.

Steps came in closer and fast so she decides to go back to their table instead. But before she could even take a seat, a hand grabbed hold of her arm. When she saw that it was Yena, she shrugs away, stunning the woman.

"Yuri?"

She didn't look at her again and went directly to her seat beside Nako. The two kids pretended they didn't see what just happened although their other mom was already looking at their direction confusingly.

Thankfully for her, Yena was dragged away by Yujin and Hyewon. And instead of sitting with her family, she was forced to sit with her friends at the other end.

Minutes later, her phone buzzed with a message from Yena.

Soulmate ♡  
_19 Jul 2019_  
_7:56PM_

**_What was that, Yuri? What's wrong?_ **

She doesn't bother responding to the message and locks her phone, placing it down on the table. As she looks at the audience in front, she finds a slogan of one the contestants being raised in the air by a fan. 

**CHO SEUNGYOUN**

Yuri tries not to flinch and show an annoyed look as she read the name. But every time she remembers what Hitomi had told her the other day her composure falters and she ended up clenching tight on her dress. 

_"We saw Yena eomma talking to Cho Seungyoun-nim."_

_"Why would she be talking to him? Hii, don't make things up."_

_Hitomi was shaking for some reason and even tried to ask some help from her sister who sat comfortably on the couch who only kept gesturing her to continue. Yuri's brows were furrowed deep when Hitomi pulled out a picture on her phone._

_Her wife and the said guy and PDX contestant were indeed in the photo, talking to each other inside a restaurant._

_"When was this?" Yuri asked after dismissing the hairstylist for a while._

_"M-Monday. We saw them when we were on our way to school."_

The guy is no stranger to Yuri. Cho Seungyoun after all did become a part of Yena's life for some time. They dated for two years in high school, even dubbed as a 'hot couple' before everything suddenly fell apart between them. Yuri was already there harboring feelings towards Yena when the two were still together and she was definitely there when Yena was a terrible mess after the break up. 

Yuri knew Yena did love him truly, but she stuck with the duck in her good and bad days. And, long story short, she eventually ended up with her. Ever since they became official, they never talked about him ever again because Yena never wanted to and Yuri acknowledged that. 

What she doesn't understand is why Yena is talking to Seungyoun again. After thirteen long years and she didn't mention a thing about it to her. She's the wife and still she was clueless until her own daughter exposed them.

"E-Eomma, the camera's on you."

Nako's warning was already too late and had already caught her spacing out in the monitor. She guessed her friends are already making memes out of it in real time but she couldn't care anymore as the program progressed and the contestants came out on stage to perform.

Cho Seungyoun is a crowd favorite and the only exception is Yuri. She doesn't like his aura, his looks, and definitely, she does not like what he did to Yena before. If anything, she wants him disqualified from the competition if that's what could get him out of the venue faster.

But she can never do that to someone with dreams that she is very familiar with. 

As the night grows deeper, she jams to the songs performed, empathizes with the contestants in their struggles, and applauds along with everyone just to distract herself from her issues with Seungyoun. 

But during the break before the announcement of winners, Sakura, who sat with them in their table, was suddenly moved to the far end and her wife came to sit in her place. Yena was giving her the look that but Yuri pretend not to see it. She ignored Yena's pleading eyes and focused back to the program. Interviews were made and she managed to sit still through all that.

However, her wife is growing restless in her seat. When the camera caught their family on screen, she sees Yena looking very annoyed. But still, Yuri remains composed and shows no emotion. She only gives reactions when it was necessary.

When it came to the point of announcing the fifth placed winner, Yuri's annoyance washes over her again as Cho Seungyoun was called. She applauded with everyone and did not miss how Yena was smiling widely at him. From then on, the rest of the program passed by like a blur to Yuri and all she can think about is going home and bury herself in pillows. 

Damn the gathering invitations from their colleagues, she's tired.

* * *

Yena is confused as heck by her wife's actions. She's never treated her so cold before but now it's like there's an invisible ice wall between them that she couldn't even dare break down. Even during breaks, she was purposefully ignored even though her voice clearly reached her.

She turned to their children for answers but the two only shrugged at her. Hitomi, however, was more transparent than Nako and Yena saw through her pretense that she knew something.

"What's up with your mother?" She asks and Hitomi evidently panics. "I know you can't like to me, Tomi-yah."

Hitomi fidgeted with her fingers for a good few seconds before opening her mouth. But just as she was about to admit to her knowledge, the program was already airing live again and they had to stop talking and sit properly.

Yena's irritation grows with each passing minute that she's ignored by her wife, but she still retains her professionalism in showing enthusiastic reactions to every announced winner and whenever the camera is on her.

By the end of the show, she was first to stand on her feet and faced their children. 

"You two go home ahead. Your uncle is already outside waiting for you."

Nako nods and immediately stands up. They both said their goodbyes to Yuri and her before leaving but even so, Hitomi still pulled Nako back to face her.

"Nani?"

Hitomi forced Nako to bow and Yena raises a brow at their action.

"What are you-"

An elbow hits Nako on the side before they cut Yena off and spoke at the same time. "We're sincerely sorry for what we did!"

Yena tried to decipher what it's all about, glancing to Yuri who still refused to look at her. And then it hits her.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning. Go home and get some rest."

Their children nodded and apologized once more before scurrying out of the place. 

The people left in their area other than them were Eunbi and Yujin. Hyewon and other colleagues of theirs had already gone ahead of them to their rendezvous place for a late dinner and small gathering. 

"Yena, you guys coming?" Yujin asks.

"We'll meet you guys there. Yuri and I still need to talk." Yena answers calmly.

"Fix your priorities, Yena." Eunbi reminds her and Yena just waves them both away.

Only the staffs are left roaming around the venue, checking and disassembling the props used all over the place. The contestants and their families had already gone to the locker rooms. They have the leisure to take their time to talk privately since nobody dared to pay attention to them and remained distant. 

Yuri is still on her seat, spacing out as she faced the disassembled stage. Yena pulls a chair and sits in front of her wife, taking her hands into her own. Even with the gesture, Yuri still wouldn't look at her, but she could see how her eyes bared the emotions she never wanted her to ever feel again.

"Yul, talk to me..." She drew circles on Yuri's knuckles. "What's wrong? Why are you like this?"

The hamster doesn't answer, yet her eyes began to water. 

"Are you mad at me for not sending you a message yesterday?" She thought that could be the reason since she's never missed a greeting. It just so happened that she thought to make it different this year and surprise her instead, but she acted so cold. 

And when Yuri showed no reaction, she thought that her cold treatment is not just because of that. So, she thinks again.

"Is this because of Seungyoun?" 

Yuri flinched, and a tear fell. 

Something really must have happened while she was away and she is sure by now that their kids did something about it too.

"Baby, it's been years, you know that."

"I know it's been years!" Finally, she spoke. But it broke Yena's heart to see her crying. Again.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't understand why you didn't tell me anything about talking to him again!" Yena blinked. She doesn't know how Yuri knew about that. "And you're not even gonna try to deny it."

Now, Yuri sounded pathetic to her. She's her wife but sometimes, she really just goes beyond the line.

"I'm not denying it because it's true. I did talk to him." She says and Yuri starts to bawl her eyes out. "But that was only one time. And a coincidental one, too. We didn't even talk about our past. He only asked questions about our entertainment company just in case things don't go well tonight, but it did. So him trying to join our company is already off the table."

Yuri sniffles. "I-Is that true?"

Yena sighed and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her wife's tears. "Yes, Yul. That's the truth. He didn't even know about our family coming here tonight,but he appreciates the support."

She thought Yuri would finally stop crying, but instead she crashed on her chest and began wailing again. Her voice somehow managed to fill the entire venue and the people around them looked at their direction in confusion. 

"She's just going through it today." She tries to explain to a nearby staff who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing.

"Baby, I love you but you're really embarrassing me right now." She whispers to Yuri and the hamster immediately turns quiet. Now only sobbing silently on Yena's chest.

"I'm s-sorry. I really thought... I... I just d-didn't know what to think about it. You've been acting so s-strange these past few weeks t-that's why I thought-"

"Shhh. It's fine." Yena cuts her off with a kiss on the crown of her head. Her hand runs up and down Yuri's back to calm her down. "I should be the one apologizing for making you feel that way. It is also my fault because I didn't tell you about our meeting. But Yul..." She pushes Yuri away from her so she could look at her face. "You really need to stop watching too much drama. Where'd you even get that crazy idea about me and Seungyoun?"

"Hitomi showed me the picture and I just... I'm sorry. I should've asked you first." Yuri looked down and played with her fingers.

"The kids don't even know who Seungyoun is..." 

"I don't know... Someone must have told them. Sorry, I really should have thought more about it."

Yena makes a mental note to investigate her friends and find out who might have told the kids about him.

"Thank God, you're so adorable." Yena spoke her mind out and caused Yuri to blush. 

"Hey," Yena holds Yuri's chin up so she can look at her. "You're my wife. I made a pledge to stay loyal to you until my last breath. And I'm not planning to break that while I'm still alive, Yul. Maybe when I'm dead that's when I'll do- OW!"

Yuri had punched her arm. "You're so despicable!" 

A sly grin made its way to her lips. "But you love me anyway." 

"Shut up." 

Yena couldn't rip the grin off of her face when Yuri snaked a hand on her nape and pulled her in for a kiss. Teasing Yuri may be a fun thing to do but kissing her will always be her favorite.

They broke from the kiss with flushed faces and dumb grins. Yena loved the way Yuri's eyes twinkled beneath the lights of the venue. It reminded her of the first kiss they shared under the streetlamp outside of Yuri's house.

"Am I forgiven?" Yena asks, her fingers playing with the tips of Yuri's hair.

"For not telling me about Seungyeon, yes. But for forgetting about our anniversary?" Yuri squinted her eyes and suddenly flicks a finger on her forehead. 

_Damn, that hurts!_

"Ah... ow..." 

"You still haven't explained to me why you didn't send even a single message yesterday!" 

Yena shrank in her seat at the loudness of Yuri's voice. She was literally yelling that her voice even echoed around the venue. Yena has foreseen her wife's wrath from the very first day she came up with the idea. But to actually witness it first hand, she concludes that was definitely understating her thought of Yuri's anger.

Yuri is now on her feet, arms placed on her hips and she towers over Yena as if she's gotten the upper hand. But her face only looked like an angry hamster that made Yena less scared of her.

As carefully as she can, Yena reaches for Yuri's hand as she stands up. Yuri doesn't budge when she intertwined their hands together but her cheeks turned pink when she touches their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Yul, but I did not forget our anniversary. I never did." She says, looking into her wife's beautiful eyes.

"You're lying..."

Yena shakes her head lightly. "I just want this year to be different."

"And by different you mean making me cry for more than once?"

A chuckle escaped her lips making Yuri glare at her.

"I already said I'm sorry. But hey, let me make it up to you."

"What are you-" She cuts Yuri off by placing a finger on her lips. Her wife's brows raises and dips in confusion.

"Come with me."

* * *

Yuri allowed Yena to lead her the way, their hands clasped together as they walked towards the stage. As gentle as she always is, her wife helped her down the guests platform and up the stairs of the stage. Somehow the place turned a bit dim compared to how it was earlier.

"What are we doing here?" She asked but Yena just gives her a cheeky smile and says, "You'll see."

She is led to the middle of the stage where she has a perfect vantage point of the entire audience area. She feels like she was back to when she first stood on stage to perform.

"I need you to stay here for a bit, okay?"

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"Just don't ask questions and be a good girl, Yul. I'll be right back."

Yena gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her alone in the middle of the empty stage. It was only then that Yuri noticed that the staffs who were working all the while they were talking, were already nowhere to be found. The place looked like it got swept clean of loitering humans. She missed to look at where Yena had run off to. And when she started looking around for hints on where her wife has gone, the remaining lights suddenly shuts off. She squealed in fear and cursed whoever is playing a prank on her.

She was about to call for Yena when the huge screen behind her lit up out of nowhere. And on it, in white-colored handwritten fonts, it says...

**_To my beloved Yuri..._ **

She didn't need to ask whose handwriting it was because nobody else in the world owned a messier handwriting than her own wife. But she didn't so much about it because a series of videos began to play.

It started from their videos in high school, the times when Yena would randomly shoot videos of her and when they played around with the camera; to when they became official and went out on their first date; to when they celebrated their first of many achievements as a performing duet; to when they first celebrated their anniversary at her hometown; to when they both got accepted into the same university; to when they struggled together in their academics showing videos of her falling asleep in the middle of studying; to when she first received an artist contract; to when they graduated college; to when she debuted as a solo artist; to when Yena congratulated her on her first music show win; to when surprised her at her first concert and their anniversary; to when Yena cheered for her winning a Daesang; to when she surprised Yena from her concert tour; to when they first moved in together; to when Yena brought her to many places she's never been to before; to when they celebrated Yena's appointment as the new CEO of their family's company; to when they celebrated her establishment of her own entertainment company; to when Yena proposed to her; to when they got married and celebrated their honeymoon at the Maldives; to when Yena kept surprising her in every anniversary; until they've finally adopted Nako and Hitomi.

All of their memories played simultaneously before her forming a mosaic of their wedding picture. Tears were already falling from her eyes from an overwhelming surge of emotions seeing everything that they've been through together for ten years. When the mosaic disintegrated into flower petals, she thought that was the last of the surprise. But then again... it's Yena.

The entire place lights up around her and she is surprised by the number of people before her. Their friends, colleagues, even some PDX staff and contestants, and other company CEOs, along with their families are there, clapping and cheering as Yena walks down the stage aisle, grinning proudly at her. She was already laughing and crying at the same time when Yena arrived in front of her.

"Yah... Stop crying..." Yena said while wiping her tears with the handkerchief again. She slapped her wife's arm hard but the duck only laughs at her.

"바보야! How do you expect me not to cry when you did this!?" She kept hitting Yena's arm but the latter doesn't seem bothered at all and kept a dumb grin on her face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I did surprise you pretty good, right?"

"S-Shut up." She hits her once again before glancing at the big screen. "D-Did you plan all of this?"

  
"For the most part. But it was Yujin's idea to have it done here today. I would've said no but she insisted it. Got offered it for free any way." Yena then grabbed hold of her hands and she looks at her. "Also, we didn't really go on a trip abroad. I camped at her place working on the video you just watched." 

"And why are they all here?" She asks, referring to their vast audience.

"Well, we didn't get to invite everyone to our wedding five years ago, so I thought, how 'bout we show it to them again this time?"

"W-What?"

Yuri is confused. She couldn't understand the point of doing it all over again, but Yena is wearing a comforting yet confident smile, telling her to trust in her.

And so, she does.

  
  


"So!" Yujin pops out of nowhere, startling Yuri's entire being. She would have smacked the younger girl of Yena hadn't been holding on to her hands. 

"Let's get the show started?" Yujin asked and Yena nods.

"Why'd you make her the officiant?" Yuri asks in a whisper.

"She says she's good at it." Yena winks at her.  
  
  


Yujin cleared her throat and they both stood properly. Yena fixed her hold on her hand and she squeezes them back equally.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness my duck of a best friend, Choi Yena..." 

The audience laughs while Yena glares.

"And her hamster of a wife, Jo Yuri..." 

Yuri glared at her too but Yujin ignores them and keeps a straight face despite the never-ending laughter among the audience. 

"Renew their wedding vows in hopes that Yena won't ever think about cheating."

"YAH!" They both finally yell at Yujin and the girl scurries away from them. The audience were in stitches and Yuri swore she might have heard Hyewon laugh the loudest in the crowd.

  
  


"I told you she's up to nothing but crack." Yuri spat and Yena chuckles, pulling her closer.

"Ignore her for a moment and listen to what I have to say." Yena says, the most serious she has ever been that day. Yuri held her breath as she listens.

"On our wedding day, I made a choice. It was the most important and significant choice of my life and I made it only after a great deal of consideration. On that day, I chose you to be my wife. I thought then that such a decision, once made, as final and irrevocable. Now I know that the selection of a life partner is not a one-time decision but an ongoing process. Many times in the years since then, I have chosen you again. Faced with changes and alternatives, I have become keenly aware that a marriage lasts only so long as both partners desire each other above all others. As our lives have been affected by the ebb and flow of other lives and events, there have been many times when I could have chosen to go in a different direction. I did not.

"The reason is simple: no other person has ever aroused in me the feelings of tenderness, joy and caring which you elicit. In the ten years that we have been together, I elect to stay with you not because I feel obligated to meet your needs but because you continue to meet mine. I live with you not because a legal document says that I am your wife but because, in my heart of hearts, I still want to be by your side more than I want to be anywhere else.

"Until the last of my breath, I beg to remain beside you, as your best friend, as your confidant, as your soulmate, and as your wife. Jo Yuri, I was, am, and will be forever yours."  
  


Yuri was already sobbing by the time Yena was done with her vow. She couldn't stop them even if she wanted to so she just let them flow and hugged her wife tightly. Yena hugged her back and whispers, 

"I loved you for ten years, Yuri, and I will continue to love you until eternity."  
  


"I love you the same..." She squeezes her one more time before pulling away. She looked at Yena fully and smiled. "Let me say my vow, too." Yena nods. 

Her wife wiped her tear-stained face as she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves and collect her thoughts. And when was ready, she looks at Yena directly in her eyes.  
  
  


"Yena... you have changed since then. I have changed, and the world around us has changed most of all. But I know for sure, one thing has not changed. 12 years ago, I began to love you, though secretly at first, I did my best to make you feel my genuine heart until you finally knew and we began our journey together, officially.

"Then came 5 years ago, when I promised to love you even more, to give of my best to you, to cherish and keep you no matter what else happened. I have not always lived up to my best intentions but I have always loved you. I still love you. I love you more now than I did then because I know you better now. And I’ve matured: the sharp edges of youth have mellowed, increasing my capacity for, and my pleasure in love. We’ve moved, we’ve had successes and setbacks we’ve weathered a good many storms. Some of the things we worried about turned out not to matter at all. What really mattered was our love. The one constant in our lives has grown stronger and I thank you now for the joy you’ve given me during these 10 years together.

"I still promise to love you, honor you, cherish and keep you. I continue to want you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. Whatever the future may hold for us, we will always have our love, and now our kids too. And it is _enough_.”  
  


Yena doesn't wait for Yujin to say the words and immediately pulls her wife in for a full kiss. The crowd cheered as they sealed their new vows and exhibited their love for each other. Applauds, whistles, and a shower of jasmine petals befell around them until they broke free from the kiss.

Yuri looks up in joy seeing her favorite flowers fall overhead and onto everyone. She looks back to her wife and finds her smiling contently at her.

Nako and Hitomi ran up the stage with yellow and orange tulips, Yena's favorite flower and their favorite colors, each and gave it to them as they kissed their cheeks.

"Happy anniversary, eomma!" The two said in chorus and hugged them.

* * *

Yena has always been a mischievous partner yet still she never failed to make Yuri feel any less. If she did, it was only because she she overthinks things. But Yena always reassured her in the right way. And her surprises? It only gets better and better in each passing year.

"You overdid yourself this year." Yuri says as she leans her head on Yena's shoulder while they waited at the roof for the fireworks display Eunbi has sponsored for them and is still being set-up by Yujin and Chaeyeon.

It has been a tiring day. Their reception ended at almost 2AM and everyone has already gone home leaving just the two of them and some of their friends who are camping somewhere outside the building in Yujin's camping van since they all they decided to go on a road trip once the sun rises. Yena has left her older brother in-charge of their kids while they're gone for the weekend.

"You think so? I don't think I did enough though." Yena admits, fixing the blanket around Yuri's shoulders.

"You did." Yuri yawned. "And you always do. Thank you, Yena-yah."

"Always for you, Yul." She leaned in and kisses Yuri's nose, making the latter giggle. "That tickles."

"Well I have to keep you awake for the fireworks or else Eunbi unnie is gonna hit me with her new kendo sword."

"Screw the fireworks. I know you can do something better than that." Yuri says in her low voice that never fails to send shivers to Yena's spine.

It was an invitation that Yena is all too familiar with and very willing to oblige. And Yuri knows Yena can never deny anything from her because even when the first firework exploded, neither of them bothered to look at it as they were too occupied with each other's warmth. 

As what Yuri had said in her vow, their _love_ is enough.

  
  


And she can't wait to find out what her wife has planned for next year.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> credits to idotaketwo.com for the vows cuz I suck at writing one myself lol


End file.
